


sunlight, moonlight

by allwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love seoksoo so much, lapslock, soft seoksoo being soft, this ship needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwon/pseuds/allwon
Summary: with the cool breeze of the night whirling past them, jisoo tilts his head up to look at seokmin, and he finds himself faced with the fondest of eyes and sweetest of smiles. eyes that twinkle and a smile that rivals the sun. seokmin is bright, like the sunlight.i really like him so much, he thinks to himself, as he shyly leans upwards to kiss the other on the cheek.





	sunlight, moonlight

_opposites attract_ – a long time phrase often used to explain the magnetism between two personalities and existences. the thing was, jisoo and seokmin weren’t necessarily exact opposites. of course, jisoo had about him a shyness and serene aura, and seokmin was boisterous and bright – but people change depending on their situation.

 

when it came down to jisoo and seokmin, it wasn’t about light and dark, or black and white, or sun and moon. it wasn’t about the other person filling in the gaps. it had never been about that. rather, it was about making each other happy.

 

 

seokmin was not always as eager and optimistic as he seemed to be. during those days, jisoo would sit next to him and lay a warm hand atop of his, and murmur, “it’s going to be alright”, as he slowly interlaced their fingers in a subtle attempt to demonstrate that seokmin had his full attention. and seokmin would talk about anything and everything.

 

whether it be the weight upon his shoulders to retain his cheerful image, “sometimes i don’t know what i’m being happy for”, or how he was worried about keeping up with the choreography, “it’s so hard no matter how many times soonyoung shows it to me, but i don’t want to drag everyone down”, or how much he loved seventeen and the family they’ve become, and wanted them to do well during their upcoming promotion period, “i love seventeen so much, and i just want us to do well”.

 

jisoo would silently listen, giving not just words of reassurance, “don’t put too much pressure on yourself, you’re doing well and we all love you”, but comforting hugs as well. he would then go on and ask him whether he would feel better if he slept with him that night.

 

as seokmin lies in bed, a sleeping jisoo’s head tucked comfortably against his chest, he ignores seungkwan’s raised eyebrows, and ponders over just how grateful he is for jisoo. he dreams of warm hugs and soft blue sweaters.

 

the other members don’t mention how jisoo is almost always the one to encourage seokmin when he’s feeling down, despite seungcheol being the leader, and seungkwan and soonyoung being the other two-thirds of the infamous gag trio. jisoo appreciates the gesture, and keeps it to himself that he doesn’t mind doing it because he wants to see seokmin smile.

 

 

jisoo was not always as tranquil and collected as he seemed to be. this notion had been apparent to the rest of the group when he had come back from a meeting with the manager and director and immediately went towards his shared room with seokmin and seungkwan, closing the door behind him. the tense atmosphere floating around the members was thick and suffocating, and all seokmin wanted was for it to dissipate, so he decided it was best if he found out what was going on with jisoo. to his surprise, despite the closed door being an obvious sign that he preferred to be left alone, jisoo opened the door when seokmin knocked.

 

the sight that greeted him was one that he hoped would never appear before his eyes ever again.

 

“they said i wouldn’t be able to go home again these holidays. they said there’s too much to do and there’s no time,” jisoo whispered, his cheeks stained with tears and eyes and nose painted a bright red that starkly stood out against his pale skin.

 

“oh, hyung,” seokmin gathered him in a soft hug, one which he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around his middle and proceeding to graciously sob all his tears out and wet the other’s shirt.

 

“i just... i just miss them so much.”

 

seokmin concluded that he didn’t like the sight and sound of jisoo crying.

 

slowly untangling himself from the hug, and thumbing away the older’s tears, he says, “you’ll have us, hyung. i know it’s not the same, but you’ll have us and we’ll let you video call them whenever you want.”

 

somehow, that night, seokmin falls asleep again with his arms wrapped around jisoo, the older’s lilting, “thank you, seokmin”, echoing in his mind. this time he dreams of hot chocolate and beautiful sunrises.

 

when seungkwan and soonyoung gang up on him and interrogate him as to explain his keenness in consoling jisoo, he just says that he doesn’t want jisoo to be sad.

 

he kindly overlooks the suggestive expressions the other two shoot him after he says it.

 

 

the two of them had formed a common understanding to approach each other when comfort was needed. at least, that was what jisoo had made of the situation. seokmin came to him whenever he wasn’t feeling up to it, or, albeit much rarer, whenever his friendships with seungkwan and soonyoung were fraying around the edges, mainly due to miscommunication and misunderstandings.

 

on the other hand, jisoo gravitated towards seokmin whenever the homesickness would hit him like a truck, or whenever he felt like he wasn’t performing as well as he could have been. even though jisoo understood that he could always address his longing for his family with hansol, his fellow english-speaker, he discovered it was just natural for him to wander into seokmin’s pleasant embrace.

 

~~(natural for him to love him.)~~

 

so, of course jisoo was surprised when seokmin came up to him one day after some late-night practice, grabbed his wrist, and proceeded to drag him all the way to the rooftop.

 

“uh, seokmin, why did you bring me up here?”

 

“i don’t know, actually. i just wanted some fresh air, and to look at the stars. they’re pretty tonight, just like every other night, but tonight they’re just sparkling.”

 

jisoo scoffs at his answer, and decides not to mention that the stars often look the same every night. he guesses everything can change with perspective.

 

“doesn’t explain why you dragged me up here.”

 

“i used to always do it alone, so i thought some company would be nice. i guess i just wanted to share it with you.”

 

with the cool breeze of the night whirling past them, jisoo tilts his head up to look at seokmin, and he finds himself faced with the fondest of eyes and sweetest of smiles. eyes that twinkle and a smile that rivals the sun. seokmin is bright, like the sunlight.

 

i really like him so much, he thinks to himself, as he shyly leans upwards to kiss the other on the cheek.

 

seokmin, though wide-eyed at first, started laughing. stopping, before jisoo could get mad and ask him why, at such a serious moment, he utters, “i’m just so happy right now. because of you, hyung.”

 

and plants his own kiss right next to the corner of jisoo’s mouth.

 

jisoo turns red at this, and with his heart beating furiously at the proximity, he resolves to turn away to calm himself. but before he could, he felt the younger’s lips leave him and,

 

“i’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

 

jisoo could really cry right now.

 

“i promise i’ll make you happy.”

 

okay, the tears are here now.

 

“oh my god, hyung, i didn’t mean to make you cry. did i do this all wrong? soonyoung said it would work, oh my god, hyung, i’m so sor-“

 

“you idiot. i’m always happy when i’m with you.”

 

seokmin stops his rambling, laughs a second time and, wiping away the tears that are threatening to fall from jisoo's eyes, “i’m always happy when i’m with you, too, hyung.”

 

and in the night air, the words that sharply cut through the breeze fills jisoo’s heart with a comfortable warmth,

 

“i like you, hyung.”

 

that night, after flipping off and rolling his eyes at soonyoung and seungkwan, seokmin falls asleep, again with jisoo in his embrace. he dreams of eyes that tell stories and the moonlight filtering in through the curtains.

 

 

seokmin and jisoo find themselves up at the rooftop after a practice again, despite previously being chided by seungcheol for straying away and holding all the members up. he hastily accepts their apologies though, when he senses the change in air around them.

 

this time, seokmin doesn’t grab his wrist, but his hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

“hyung, you know, you remind me of the moonlight.”

 

“hmm, why so?”

 

“because you’re so softly bright, and you’re so, so beautiful. you make me happy and calm.”

 

jisoo laughs at this, and decides not to mention that moonlight is very much mostly just the reflection of sunlight.

 

also, this time, seokmin doesn’t kiss him on the corner of the mouth, but on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it! tbh don't know why i made seokmin so cheesy heh
> 
> sorry for any errors as well!! i wrote this while staying up for seventeen's album medley (amazing i tell you) and it's like almost 3AM here and i haven't written in ages so it's kind of a word vomit oneshot that might not make much sense 
> 
> i just want to write seoksoo being soft because they make me so soft aaaAAaa
> 
> also hmu on twt if u want to talk about anything svt or mx related hehe,, i'm @wxnshu
> 
> p.s. ordered both versions of the special album and do not regret it hehe


End file.
